Troubled
by mrsrobertpattinsonx
Summary: Louise an old friend of shane, eve and michael comes to visit. claire and shane break up. claire has a secret. whats shane reaction when she tells him after they makeup ? x
1. Chapter 1

_**I dont own any of the charaters, except Louise Mikale. the fabulous rachel caine does!**_

_Louise (Lou) mikale wiped the windows, in a circular motion. it was almost impossible to get the dirt off the it. the night before was halloween the childeren of Angletown, had been out trick or treating. Louise hadnt been home to treat them so instead they desided to trick her by throwing water balloons filled with mud at her porch windows. So there she sat scrubbing at them._

Louise remembered that memory like it was yesterday. now she was unpacking her belongings in a motel room on the outskirts of Kansas. She had to stay hear for two days til her friend Eve Rosser could pick her up to take her to Morgonville. She was moving back to Morgonville to live with Eve. She checked her watch. 11pm. She was sleepy, she went to the bathroom with her pyjama's and toiletry bag. she removed her brush from the toiletry bag and began to brush her long, glossy brown hair. she straightened out her fringe and the brush on the counter. once she had her nightwear on, she brushed her teth and head straight to bed and dozed off rather quickly. she dreamt of her parents, they were sitting round the dining table furiously arguing. louise was crying. that was the last memory Louise had of her parents.

_Her mother and father died in a "car accident" 6 and a half years after leaving morgonville. They had began to remember strange things about the scars they carried on their arms and neck. something about... __**vampires?**__ surely not? (Bill Mikale began remember the night he was bitten by someone named brandon? they had no protection of course so with that they left morgonville. ) they died almost a year ago. Louise had decided there was nothing keeping her in Angletown, Illinois. when she recieved and email from someone named Eve Rosser who's name rang a bell, it all came back , Eve, TPU, TPMS, Michael Glass... For some reason VAMPIRES didnt come to her mind. she decided it was time to move, __**back **__to morgonville, Texas._

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! **Louise woke up and turned of her alarm, stifling a yawn. 12pm. She sat up in the motel bed and jumped when her phone sounded, a text message from... EVE.

**LOU CHANGE OF PLAN**

**BE READY 1 HR**

**COMING FOR YOU**

**EXPLAIN LATER**

_[MESSAGE REVCEIVED 12:01]_

"Oh, c'mon!" louise mumbled to herself. she changed into her grey demin skirts, pink est top and grey three-quarter length cardigan. she slipped on her sneakers and packed her belongings back into her suitcase. She grabbed the alpen bar from the pocket of her backpack. "looks like breakfast" she fixed the bedspread and sat at the bottom of the bed and opened the cereal bar. three bites and she had finished it. She looked at her watch 12:45pm. Eve would be arriving soon. Louise grabbed her bags and left the motel room dragging her suitcase behind her. she made her way to the main reception to check out.

A woman around 50 stood behind the counter. she had dark circles below her eyes and was wearing a long brown skirt, a cream blouse and brown flats. "hello darlin' leaving us all so soon?" she asked a little puzzled look on her deeply wrinkled face. "yeah, 'fraid so. so how much is it?" Lou replied. "right darlin' tat ill be seeventen dollar ninteey seeven cent" She said, she had a strong southern accent louise noticed. it was sorta difficult to understand her sometimes. "ten, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen and eighteen" she left a $5 tip also. "well thanks darlin have a good-day now wont ya" Louise muttered a goodbye and went to sit outside on the worn out, wooden bench next to the carpark.

The sun dissapeared behind a huge black cloud. "Crap" louise muttered as the heavens opened. just then a black car drove up and stopped to put down the window. it was eve. "Lou? Hurry gettin" she said and popped open the trunk. Louise, as fast as humanly possible, threw her suitcase in the trunk slammed it shut and hopped in the passenger side of the car.

Eve pulled her into a hug " how've you been? im soooo sorry about your parents." "im good eve... and thanks for taking me to morgonville. so who's the guy you were talking about in your emails? your boyfriend, your beau?" "uh, well, its no one really" eve replied some what uncomfortable. "oh c'mon you can tell me! tell me, tell me!" "M-m-michael. michael glass." Louise's face faltered but she put on a pretend smile. "o-oh well thats nice, hes the one the was in our algebra class right?" eve nodded. Louise was prentending not to know who he was and eve knew it.

they spent the rest of the 2 hour car journey chatting, catching up. when the arrivied in morgonville it was 4pm. Eve parked out front of the glass house. Told louise to bring her stuff in. she continued in herself and shouted as she entered " anylife in here? Michael? Shane? Claire? Goddamit where are you guys?" to her self she whispered " i swear if they have went out and left the door un-"

"hi goth, new meat?" Shane asked sneaking up behind Eve, Giving her a fright. "nope, Collins it Louise, Louise mikale, Remember her?" "she left before, before Alyssa died" Tears filled shanes eyes at the thought of his little sister "yeah thats the one... you ok?" eve asked "Yeaah course... allergies" he replied "pain in th-" he stopped midsentance as a high pitch squeel of "shane!" erupted from the door. Louise dove at shane and jumped up on him. shane was taken aback "howar you?" shane replied "good and gotta go make dinner. chilli extra garlic sauce" and pushed her off him. "but i dont like garlic but i love chilli" shane nodded and went into the kitched just as a gust of wind blew into the house.

Claire had arrived back from TPU and myrnins lab. "hey CB... hows it goin', hows myrnin dare i ask?" "im good, myrnins well myrnin, he some va-" she didnt finish her sentance she was cut off by eve " Vain man, one crazy guy. yeah i know" giving claire the warning look "anyway this is louise. louise claire." they exchanged hellos before claire shouted. "Shane! where are you?" a muffled voice came from the kitched before he appeared at the door wearing an apron saying kiss the chef. Claire was glad he didnt where the naked chef one. She couldnt resist though. she walked upto shane, and put her hands round his neck and on her tip toes kissed him. he put his arms round her waist and kissed her back. they were interupted by eve " eew guys get a room!" Shane grabed claires bottom lip between his teeth and tugged _gently_. Claire giggled and shane whispered "kitchen pronto".

Claire turned round and walked over to the sofa and grabbed her backpack she heard Louise whisper to Eve"Claire, right?" eve nodded "is dating shane? isnt she like a little young fourteen? well she looks it" Claire swung round to face Louise "no, im not fourteen im 18 for your information and yes i am dating shane, its a little rude commenting? you've been her like 2 minutes?" and with that she turned swiftly and stormed into the kitchen.


	2. anx

**ok guys sorry this isnt an update. i just wanted to let you know that the next chapter isnt going up unless i have atleast 6 reviews. the numbers of reviews the story recieves determines the ending. i have 3 alternative endings. thanks anyway and remember! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

_loveee,_

_danielle a.k.a mrsrobertpattinson _


	3. Chapter 2

**i dont own any of these characters rachel caine does!**

claire pov...

i sat on my bed, my head in my hands. i really could be bothered with that Lou person. I jumped shane had just stormed in, without knocking... unusual. Man, he was pissed. "claire what the hell did you say to Louise?" he shouted. i will admit i was kinda suprised. "uh... What ?" i replied totally 'mistified' "oh claire you know what! you always act _so _innoccent, well now i guess i just see through your bullshit." he ranted "you were soon mean to her! she has been nothing but nice to you!" "um excuse me ? i've been nothing but nice to _her!_" by the look on his face i could tell he didnt believe me so i said something i do kinda regret but well... "_shane its over. you clearly dont believe anything i say!_" his face kinda broke, he wasnt expecting that. i mumbled under my breath " Alyssa would never have thought you'd have been like this." "hey! thats none of your business anymore, you didnt know lyssa like i did. in fact you didnt know her at all." he left and slammed the door behind him. he didnt know anything himself.

Now to be honest i was a bit upset about what happened but im goin to a gig so i dont want blotchy red eyes! Eve would hate me if i did th... wait eve isnt really talking to me... guess im going mysel...

there was a knock at my door " CB let me in please i havent fell out with you but i really want to go to the gig of the century with you! I hear Jared and Nathan are doing meet and greet?"

"ok, im getting ready!" i replied. she shuffled away past my door.


	4. Chapter 3

**hey guys sorry it took me so long to update! im not goin to use all the lame excuses other people use... i just couldnt be bothered writing lol.**

**p.s oh and ninjavamp if you dont have anything nice to say dont say it at all :)**

**p.p.s sorry if you guys hate the fanfic that has celebs in it but i just couldnt resist putting this band in ;) xxxxx**

**claire pov**

i walked down the stairs, unfortunatly right at the same time Lou walked in the door. Her ice blue eyes met mine. i was shocked at watch i saw. her eyes lit up when she saw me.

"claire!" she said, i ignored her and continued into the living room where eve sat. "claire, turn round"

i turned around and noticed a silver bag sparkling in her hand. she stuck her hand out with the gift in it and said "peace offering ? im so sorry! "

i took the gift bag from her hand, and lowered my hand to my side just in time too. she pulled me into a crushing hug. "gee, thanks Lou but i cant really breath ?" i wheezed.

"oh, right." she loosed her grip and backed off. i smiled and turned round to eve.

"um so you ready to go eve ?" i asked. she nodded and got up and went to the car. i turned to leave

"claire, have a good time !" Lou shouted after me. i just replied uhuh.

Me and Eve were waiting in the que for the meet and greet. Eve sighed, "how long do we have to wait? rock stars huh? always keep you waiting. least we're sorta at the front, the que isnt that big either. guess not that many people knew about this." to be honest i was only half listening she had been rambling on like that for ages.

"wow..." she mumbled, i followed her gaze to the people getting out of the black pick up truck. wow was right. Damn he looked good!

the good thing about morgonville was that Amelie had connections and those connections brought superstars to morgonville for gigs and concerts.

"oh for god sake!" Eve said in anger. i looked at her, confused.

"what Eve? Wha-" thats when i noticed the ice queen herself getting out of her limo. making her way towards us. her hair was gracefully lying on her shoulder and her eyes twinkled.

"Claire, Eve. Come with me please." i looked at Eve then back at Amelie. i figured how bad could this be and ducked under the ropes. Eve followed. We followed Amelie into a room in the building the meet and greet was in. i walked in first to my hero's sitting on a sofa right infront of me. They had sun glasses on.

"hey guys, we're kings of leon" Caleb said causually putting his hand up meaning for me to high-five him, i just looked at them all totally dumb-struck. he awkwardly wave his hand and placed it back on his lap. "Your ?"

"Claire, Claire Danvers and this-" i turned round to see Amelie leaving the room. " uh Eve."

"Cool, well i'm matt, thats Jared, Caleb and Nathan. Clearly all ready buzzed, you know?"

Eve answered "we know who you are we love you guys so much !"

Jared turned to me and patted the space beside him "seat?" i nodded and sat next to him. "so i gotta ask, who's your favourite followill ?"

"i love you all, is that a good answer? " i laughed.

"oh cmon! you have to have a favourite?" He pushed on.

"well i have always liked you a little more cause you know your the youngest and, and um?" i smiled awkwardly i could feel my cheeks were bright red. they all just laughed.

i noticed they all had a bottle of budweiser in their hands. Jared put his hand on the back of the chair i felt the a shiver run down my back. he touched my back... HA! i sound soo stupid right now.

"-She's stole my karma oh no.  
Sold it to the farmer oh no.  
She's always looking at me.  
She's always looking at me.  
She's such a charmer oh no.

Born in west virginia oh no.  
Married to the preacher oh no.  
Shes always looking at me.  
Shes always looking at me.  
Shes such a charmer oh no.

Shes always looking at me.  
Shes always looking at me.  
Shes such a charmer oh no. oh no."

the crowd went wild as they closed the show. i was secretly sooooo happy cause i just got myself a date with a rockstar.


	5. Chapter 4

**thought i'd do another chap right now**!

claires pov.

i sat on my bed with the gift bag infront of me. i pulled it open and pulled out the most gorgeous blue dress. Satin black heels and a packet of Lindt chocolates. i noticed a blue envelope at the bottom of the bag. i ripped it open.

_**Claire,**_

_**im so sorry if i have been horrible to you. Truce? **_

_**if you could come downstairs at 1am i would like to **_

_**speak to you. maybe we could be friends because we**_

_**have alot in common! :)**_

_**lots of love, **_

_**Louise. xxxx**_

wow, i wasnt expecting that. i slipped on my slippers and creeped downstairs. she was sitting on the sofa. i sat next to her. "claire, i wanted to let you know im so sorry. and i-" i zoned out, she had appeared right behind Louise. Making faces and giggling.

"Claire! you should listen to lou you know its important!" Alyssa cried.

"so thats why i wanted you to know that im really sorry and i was wondering if i could share your room with you cause i have no where to sleep." Lou finished.

"sure and its okay and thank you so much for the gifts!" she hugged me

"oh and Claire i know about your gift." she said.


	6. Chapter 5

**thanks everyone who reviewed but please review more next chap wont be up until i have 20 reviews.**

* * *

Louise went into my bedroom but i continued on into the bathroom. i sat on the floor. _how could this be happening? how does she know? No one knows, no one has ever knew._ something wasnt right. Something strange was going on. _maybe im just being paranoid. _I shrugged it off.

i came out of the bathroom and into my bedroom to find Louise lying in my bed.

"uh, Louise maybe you should sleep on the camp bed." i said kinda annoyed cause im tired.

"thats not very fair! and you get a comfy bed!" She replied.

"um louise its my bed," i said "plus im sure if your wanting a bed you can go to Eve's room"

"fine, but tomorrow i want to share a room with you" and with that she left the room and went to eves.

I closed the door and was just about to lock it when there was a knock at my door

"Lou go sleep in" i said opening the door only to see him standing there. I looked left and right down the hallway, he gave a little wave meaning my attention to be focused on him. " how did you get in? who let you in?"

"uh, girl, brown hair?" Jared replied, Louise let him in. he leaned against the door frame. he had on a leather jacket. His beautiful eyes twinkled in the light. "can i come in?"

I nodded and he made his way into my room.

* * *

We spent hours talking, he told me his father was a preacher, he spent most of his childhood travelling with his brothers, Caleb and Nathan. i told him most things about except from the vamps.

"you know Claire your so pretty" i laughed out loud! _yeah right_ "Claire you really are"

i dont know where the sudden braveness came from but i leaned in and kissed him. it was amazing. tangling my fingers in his hair, his in mine. he pushed me down and all of a sudden was on top of me.

Making out with me like i have never experianced. he sat up breathless.

"uhm i should go" he said grabbing his jacket and hopping of my bed. he shut the door and left.

_wow! that was amazing._

_i_ sat up and there she was infront of me.

"claire, what are you doing? what about shane?" Alyssa asked me.

"he, he doesnt understand me Lyssa. Jared is so nice. Shane, shanes, well im over him. A tear streaked down my cheek. "anyway dont you think its about time you crossed over?"

"Claire we have been over this, i have un-finished business!" Alyssa said and dissapeared.

* * *

**i know this chapter was short. please review! i want to know what i can do to make it better and i understand you dont want claire and shane to break up but you need to wait and see what happens at the end! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN - thanks if you reviewed but please, i want at least 20 reviews before the next chapter goes up :) i was listening to THE FLOOD by Cheryl Cole when i wrote this. please listen, to it, this chapter is sorta like the lyrics.**

* * *

_i actually dont have a clue what i'mdoing, do i ? why am i doing this to Shane. All he did was side with Lou for like one thing. our relationship, it was serious. _I stood up and went out my door, into the hall, i went to Shanes door and knocked. I went over what i was going to say _Shane, i know its late, but the truth is i need yo- nah too cheesy. Shane its late but- _

i could feel the flood of tears about to come but i stood my ground.

the door swung open, i felt the breath knocked out of me. there he was, his bed-head hair and chiseled features. _god what was i thinking, spliting up with him!_

"uh, yeah Claire?" he said, i looked deep into his eyes, they showed a hint of hope so i went for it.

"shane, i know its late but uh can i come in ?" i asked, he nodded and motion for me to go ahead. i went in and sat on the bed. the bed in which held so many memories, some good some bad, like when he lost his memory. Mostly good though.

"what is it Claire."

"well, um, imreally sorry and, and" i said, i was nervous and was playing about with th ring he had given me. Alyssa's ring. "i miss you so much!" i burst into tears.

_for gods sake Claire, pull yourself toget_

_her._

i felt him sit next to me, he put his arm around me.

"look i understand if you never forgive me! i have acted like i dont care about you but, but..." he looked deep into my eyes. _toughen up and say it claire! "_i need to tell you something, something i havent ever told anyone."

he nodded, just nodded, which is strange for shane coz he always has a come back.

"can you promise you wont ever tell anyone?"

"Never Claire, Pinky Swear" he said sarcasticly but held out his pinky anyway. put out my pinky and he knew it was a done deal.

"uh well this really isnt easy to say. i can see, i see, well i can see" i was stuttering now.

"eh you can see i think we have established. which is always good if you ask me, it would be damn hard if you were blind."

i giggled but continued, _best just get it out there. _"i can see, A-a-alyssa."

the smile that had formed on his face, left. and so did the arm around my shoulder. he stood up, looking pissed.

"claire, piss off. you think your funny dont you! taking the piss out of me dont you!" he yelled.

"no, no, no im not lying i see her. thats, thats why i said the other night that, that she wouldnt like you being like that because, i talk to her. Everyday."

He burst out laughing "claire, why are you talking shit!"

"SHE'S NOT TALKING SHIT!" i turned round, great Alyssa.

"Lyssa he cant hear you, its useless. and dont swear" i said

"Ha he cant here me so, shit fuck bastard piss haha!" she said obviously thinking she was funny.

"yeah but i can hear you!"

i turned round to Shane, he was wayyyy pissed. "you pretending she is here now?"

"shane she is i swear." i turned to face her "Lyssa do something to show shane your here."

She floated round til she was behind shane, stuck out a hand and started tickling him.

"damn ahh !" he yelped "stop... tickling... me...!" she stopped. "waiitt! What the fuck?"

i smiled, "ha see" i said. Alyssa nodded knowingly, then dissapeared.

he walked over to me and stood infront of me. before i knew it, he had knocked me back, onto the bed. he was on top of me. _just like old times._

"you just love it when your right, Danvers."

"you bet" i replied and pulled his face down to mine and kissed him. When his lips met mine they were like stone but slowly he softened up. his tongue traced my bottom lip and i open my mouth. our tongues touching. i pulled away "i've missed you Shane." he grunted and went back to kissing me.

just the way i liked it.

* * *

"CLAIRE!"

i woke up to my name being shouted. i sat up and looked at my surroundings _huh Shanes room._ i smiled to myself. i looked beside me and there lay Shane, looking as hot as ever. just sleeping. _ha i sound like a perv. _i leaned over and kissed his cheek. he didnt stir so i stood up and went out the door and shut it behind me.

Eve was right infront of me. "uh, shanes room?" she asked then her face went serious " what about Jared?"

i shrugged. whatever.

"hey did louise go to your room last night?" i asked

"nope." she replied, popping the 'p'. WHAT? "i better go get michael up."

she walked along the hall down to michael door. "mikey, baby get up NOW!" she shouted as she opened the door " i want to spe- what the hell!"

she backed away from the door a look of absolute horror on her face. i ran over and looked in the door. WTF? I saw Lou getting out of michaels bed. himlying on the bed with the same look as eve on his face.

i was so not prepared for what happened next.

eve walked into the room and grabbed lou by the hair. lou was screaming as eve dragged her out and down the stairs to the front door. she simply threw her out then shut the door. then wiped her hands on her jeans and made her way back up the stairs.

By the Shane had got up to see what all the commotion was about. he came up behind me and put his hands around my waist and nuzzled my neck. "whats happnin babe." he asked

"Yo! Collins go put some clothes on! NOW!" Eve yelled. Shane jumped, startled.

"Goth, who crapped in your cornflakes?" he asked

"dont even go there." She replied. " MICHEAL GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW, OR SO BE IT, I WILL STAKE IT!"

he grumbled and came out the door. "eve, i swear to god, i dont know how she got there. i bloody well didnt let her in. the door was locked!"

"yeah ok, if you say so."

"no eve, i swear! like i would _ever_do that to you! i couldnt live without you! i love you so much!"

"michael, i-i-i love you too." _great just what we need a sopping make up show._

he stepped over to eve and kissed her. she kissed him back. passionatley.

"uh we will just, you know go." shane said but sorta faded off at the end and grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the bed room. he shut the door.

"ok, what the hell happened?" he asked.

* * *

**thanks for reading and please review! (at least 20 remember!)**

**hope this is more for some peoples taste some shaneXclaire!**

**sorry if you think this is too short but this is just how i like to write sorry :)**

**love mrsrobertpattinsonx **


	8. Chapter 7

**AN - I know i said at ****least ****20 reviews before im updated but im bored sooo... ! :)**

i was lying on bed with shane. my head resting on his bare chest.

"right so Eve just threw her right out into the street. Morgonville... Vampire Central." Shane asked for the tenth time.

"yes shane! yes yes yes!" i replied.

"i know this is so not the time, but is it bad you saying that turned me on?" he asked playfully raising his eyebrows. i played along and playfully hit his arm. "oww! that hurt!" he yelped doing his best impression of a cute puppy.

"not gonna work!"

"awwk, your so mean." i rolled on top of him, so i was straddling him. i kissed from the waistband of his sweats to his chin. my lips stayed on his chin. he turned his face so his lips met mine.

i pulled away "nuh-uh. remember, im mean." i said and rolled off him back onto my space on the bed. _its sooo fun teasing him._

"oh claire c'mon...not fair!" i planted a kiss on his cheek and got up. "tease" he mumbled. i smirked.

"i have to go to myrnins" i said while i was getting changed.

"no claire."

"yes and im going." i left the room and went out the door straight to myrnins.

* * *

"Claire my dear. Portal from where may i ask?" Myrnin asked.

"Common Grounds."

"oh, i thought i closed that one."

"you did, i opened it. Remember i controll Frank also."

"yes, yes as reminded." he said "can you do some updating on the system. Put up higher security. So it is only me you and amelie that can control it."

"ok myrnin." i got to work on the machine. _to be quite honest, i didnt really want to work, im so tired and a little sick._

but i got to work anyway. everything was finally back to normal. BUZZ! my phone.

i took it out my back pocket... Eve.

**Louise came over and has packed all her stuff.**

**Im taking her back to her motel. please let me out.**

**and make sure you swipe her memory so she doesnt come back.**

**thanks CB.**

**ly EVEROSSER. x**

oh glory! she away yes! everything was definetly back to normal! i went over to the touch screen and clicked

**Morgonville Border Settings.** **Memory Analysis Louise Mikale Remove Last 2 months. OK**

so louise's memory will be swiped as soon as she crosses the border now eve.

**Morgonville Border Settings Memory Analysis Eve Rosser Keep All Memory.**

**Morgonville Border Setting CARS Black Herse Owner Eve Rosser Keep Intact-No Breakages.**

_back to life as normal yay... oh wait... JARED. __**buzz!**_

my phone again. i checked it. Jared.

**Claire your a really nice girl,**

**its just i have to keep my priorities straight.**

**The Band, My brothers and cousin.**

**Im sorry i will phone you later.**

**JF**

_what a coincedence... it means i didnt actually have to dump him. life it just too good to be true right now._

* * *

_**3 months later...**_

"oh claire, baby, not again. whats the matter with you." shane said, holding my hair as i was sick down the toilet.

i stood up, and went over to the sink to brush my teeth.

"i dont know shane."

"your pregnant arent you?"

"what? no. im on my period."

"eeew gross, like i needed to know that!"

"you did ask"

"no, i asked if you were pregnant!"

"whatever." i said and stormed out the toilet.

* * *

_**2 months later...**_

_ok, so now i definetly know that im pregnant. im showing i have a bump. im basically hiding it under baggy clothes. no one know s except Alyssa._

_"_hey claire how you feeling today?" Alyssa appeared next to me. "the little one kicking yet?"

"hey Lyss, im good and yeah it kicked this morning."

"you know you really need to see a doctor about the baby you know."

"look i dont want to... what if shane finds out? he might not want the baby."

"what baby, baby?" a voice asked. SHIT shane. he walked into the room.

"um,"

"tell him claire!" Alyssa said.

"ok, ok, ok! Shane im pregnant!" i blurted out.

i looked at him. oh shit! he looked betrayed.

"your what?"

"pregnant! Five Months." i said, "sorry shane."

"Claire i dont know..."

* * *

**REview pleasee! :))):):):)):):):)xxxx at least 25 reviews this time thanks! xxxx let me know what you think i want to improve the story if you dont like this chap i will change it and make it better! xxx**


	9. Chapter 8

**An- Thanks for all the reviews! now im aiming for at least 37 :)**

* * *

"and your sure adoption is out of the question?" Shane asked.

i sat up abruptly from where i lay on his chest and looked at him.

"Shane! how can you even say that?" i asked pretty damn annoyed.

He held his arms up in surrender "im only making sure your sure about this claire." he said "your only 20."

"yes, i'm sure!" i replied still annoyed.

"ok" he said, unsure. "we'll have to find our own place."

"yeah, i know." i paused. "we could move into my parents' old house."

"well, yeah i suppose. how are you going to tell Eve and Michael"

"how am _i? _dont you mean how are we."

"yeah well whatever."

"well c'mon then. lets go!" i stood up and went to the door. Shane still hadnt moved. "shane come on."

"nuh-uh." he replied. i walked over til i was beside him and leaned over and kiss him.

he kissed me back with urgencey, he pulled me on top of him, kissing me even better than before. i gasped in his mouth.

"you really shouldnt have done that."

he rolled over so he was on top of me and pulled of his shirt.

"no Shane, we have to tell Eve and Mi-" His lips pressed down on mine.

_To hell with, we can tell them later._

* * *

**a while later...**

we walked down the stairs hand in hand. Down into the living room and sat on the sofa. Where michael and eve were already gathered.

"well we have something to tell you." shane began.

"omg shane you finally told claire your a cross dresser!" eve shouted.

"nah, eve, he told her that he was gay. about time too if you ask me." michael said.

"shut it both of you! this is important." i replied. " im, im."

"shes pregnant and we are moving out." Shane said, easily.

Eve gasped. "pregn-, moving." she said. "when? how long?"

"next week and 5 months."

"whoa. a bit soon?" Michael said.

"no and we are moving, guys we are so sorry."

"fine but you need to come visit, lots." Eve said.

"Eve, we are moving two streets away!

"yeah but thats still further than your room upstairs. your welcome to stay whenever you want you know"

"i need to make an appointment with the doctor." i said and went into the kitchen anad grabbed my phone.

"hello, how can i help." a womans voice asked.

"i need to make and appointment. im pregnant."

"ok, we have a slot at 3:15 today. is that ok?"

"yeap, that totally fine, whereabouts do i go?"

"from the main entrance go left at the corridor and then a right and it will take you to the clinic. thank you bye."

"bye" i said but she had already hung up.

* * *

**at the hospital...**

"claire danvers." the doctor called. i gripped shanes hand and stood up.

We followed the doctor into her room. We took a seat on the chairs that sat there.

"so miss danvers and mr...?"

"collins, shane collins" shane said.

"okay, so i believe you are 5 months pregnant" i nodded. "ok we will take you for your first scan then." she said smiling. "oh, and im dr Evans."

I went over and sat on the bed next to the snanner and lay down. Shane was at my side.

Dr. Evans put cold gel on my stomach and start the scan.

"if you can hear that, that is the babies heart beats." she said.

"heartbeats?" shane asked i could see the look of horroe on his face.

"yes, twins right? you knew?"

"oh my god no ! we didnt."

"oh, well now you know now."

i looked at the screen and felt the emotion build up as she point to the arms the head and legs and everything.

* * *

**in the car...**

Shane drove, well he drove quite fast. i was daydreams when a blur shook me out of it.

"Shane Stop !" i screamed. it was too late. we crashed into the vampire.

i banged my head on the windshield and everything went black.

* * *

**later...**

"claire, claire, oh my god please wake up." i could hear shane calling me but i wasnt there, i couldnt move or open my eyes. _the babies! oh god no!_

"Mr. Collins please let me look at claire its urgent we have brought the machine. to check on the babies."

i felt the gel on my stomach again. i heard a heart beat. a single heart beat.

"Mr. Collins i am so sorry, but claire has lost one of the babies."

i heard shane sit back. _no this cannot be happening._

_

* * *

_

**thanks for reading and remember review so i know what i can make better. i want at least 37 reviews before i put another chapter up!**

**thanks to everyone who left a review last time thank youu!**

**love love love love love love you lots!**

**mrsrobertpattinsonx a.k.a danielle! x x x x x x**


	10. AN:

**PLEASE READ THIS ITS IMPORTANT!**

**Sorry Guys This Is Just An Authors Note :)**

**just to get some things cleared up, i know that its bad that claire didnt tell shane til 5 months but it is because she was scared and didnt know how to react. some girls dont tell anyone they are pregnant until its wayyy too late.**

**also please vote for which ending you would prefer.**

**1 - happily ever after**

**2 - the plot thickens**

**3 - ended so there can be a sequel.8**

**and i also need some suggestions for baby names for claire and shane.**

**if you can think of anything to put in the story that can make it better then please private mail me your ideas! **

**also message me if your on here alot. i need someone to help with something special thats coming up !**

**also not to be cheesy but if anyone wants to be my friend then please mail me! **

**lots of love danielle a.k.a mrsrobertpattinsonx**


	11. Chapter 9

**AN - if anyone else thinks i have copied my story from pixieredd then you are totally wrong, i began my story way before her and (sorry pixieredd) i havent red her story. although now i will make an effort to to see why this person thinks that but i assure i havent copied her. for gods sake grow up!**

**also thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**ObssesivePooLover99, DanielleFan, CREEPY STALKER, pixieredd, badasschick01 and everyone else sorry if i miss you!**

**Also shane would not be able to tell if claire was pregnant. At 5 months you arent very big.**

* * *

i woke up and found this time i could open my eyes. Next to me i saw Eve. Her eyes were all red and blotchy.

"CB, sweetie are you ok? i have some news to tell you. Shane doesnt want to tell you."

"Eve, i know i heard the conversation" i burst into tears. "its not f-f-fair. he c-c-came out of kn-n-ow where."

"shhh, i know its ok but there has been some complications while you were asleep. well they couldnt find any, any h-h-heartbeats."

i looked at her my eyes wide with horror. "e-eve what do you mean?"

"the other baby it was in distress. the injected you with something that helps the baby's lungs form. Claire they have to get it out soon or it will just, d-d-d-die. Claire, im soo sorry."

"when, when are they... you know?"

"17th. todays the 13th... which kinda says it all, you know? friday the 13th."

* * *

Shane came back a little later with some food for me. Mac and Cheese.

"hey, how you doin'?" he asked after setting the tray down on my lap.

"im well... shit."

"uh, well just eat then sleep. its been one heck of a day."

"how are you? do you have any injuries?"

"nah, solid as a rock me." he said, smiling. i smiled back, weakly.

i finished my meal and turned over to go to sleep.

* * *

**real sorry the chapter is REALLYY! short! **

**xxx danielle xxx**


	12. Chapter 10

Disclaimer. i dont own any of these wonderfull characters except of course the baby and DR. Evans.

**thanks to everyone who review is appreciated soooo much ? special thanks to rawr135 for reminding me that Ella is my favourite name and to name the baby that !**

**thanks so much you dont know how much it means to me that people like my story.**

**normally i cant really stick to writing much but for some reason this time i have which is wonderfull !**

**I SWEAR this is the most i have ever updated in one day in my entire life... which doesnt make sence because i have only been able to write since i was 7 and read since i was 6. and would you believe it im off into one of my rambles so i guesss the best thing here is a promise!**

**rightt... and i promise that i will make these authors nots a little shorter in future haha!**

* * *

the 17th came. i woke up at 11:00 by shane. he told me the doctor was here. i sat up and sure enough Dr. Evans stood at the bottom of my bed reading the paper work.

"ok claire, we just need to check you out."

she brought in the machine again. Put the freezing cold gel on my stomach and began.

"well, i hear the heart beat and it seems to be ok but Claire we will have to keep you in for monitoring for the next two weeks. Phone your parents. have them come see you."

* * *

LATER...

i was watching tv, when i caught the commontion going on outside my room from the corner of my eye. _Great, Amelie the ice queen has decided to turn up._

she breezed in my door with shane following at her heels.

"ah, claire my dear, how are you feeling? Dont answer that. I would just like to inform you of my greatest sympathies for your loss and that your parents must not return to morgonville. No matter what. Sorry but thats it. Goodbye."

and she left the room. "wait! what do you mean they cant come back?" i yelled after her. No reply. i turned to Shane, he shrugged. "oh great _you _just shrug as usual."

"whats that supposed to mean!"

"you know damn well what that means!" i turned over and closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

_3 weeks went in soooo slow. in the hospital it was so boring. the doctor came back to see me on the 28th but i havent heard from her since then. i was supposed to be released the 31st but its now the 9th and im not allowed to leave. the doctor has been of sick and is due back in today. _

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

_Ah that will be her now!_

_Sincerelly Claire x_

i tore myself away from the diary i had started since being in here.

"Claire, i jsut popped in to see how you were doing and to let you know you can go home tomorrow everything with the baby is fine. your 7 and half months pregnant so you'll be fine"

"um no, im only six and a half."

"no claire you are 34 weeks gone."

"oh, okay."

" i just have to do one last scan before you can go." i nodded and she began the scan.

i watched as she moved the machine around my stomach while she was watching the screen. her face became worried. she got up and went out the door. Seconds later she was back with Shane, 2 nurses and a trolley.

"whats going on?" i asked worried now.

"Claire dont panic please, the baby is in distress again we are going to have to induce you."

"what?"

"its an injection, which makes you go into labour."

shane gripped my hand as i sat up so the could do the injection. i winced as the needle went in.

Shane kissed my forehead and whispered "claire babe im so sorry. love you."

i lay back down and waited.

* * *

**4 hours later.**

"ARGH !" i screamed. I was squeezing shanes hand so hard im sure it was painfull for him but not as painful as this was for me.

"Push, Claire" the doctor said calmly.

"aaaaargh!" i screeched again. i was panting again.

"1, 2, 3, 4 PUSH!" shane yelled this time.

"your doing great claire! push again i can see the head!" the doctor said.

i pushed will all my might "i cant, i cant" i panted.

"yes you can. Come on ! 1, 2, 3, 4, PUSH!" the doctor said.

i pushed again.

"thats it Claire and again. thats the shoulders. 3 more pushes and she'll be out."

"_she?" _shane said.

"oh sorry... but yeah its a girl" the doctor said.

i pushed.

then pushed.

and pushed again.

"waaaah! waaah! wahh!" my daughter cried.

"Wow! shes actually quite big for only being in there for seven and a half months."

they took her away to get checked over.

* * *

**30 mins later...**

"Claire, Shane meet your new baby daughter." Shane wheeled me over in my wheel chair.

Despite the doctor saying she looked big. she looked so tiny in the huge incubulator.

i felt the tears streaming down my cheeks. i swiped them away.

"have you decided on a name."

i looked at shane " Well i wanted to call her Ella Alyssa Danvers." shane nodded.

Right then Alyssa appeared in the room...

* * *

**please review... i want at least 56 reviews before the next chapter goes up. thank you. sorry if you think thats tooo much but hay! i have to put lots of effort into these stories... you may as well put some in too!**

**remember 2 vote for the ending you want i have A REALLY GOOD IDEA FOR THE TWIST!**

**omg! i chose the name ella because my little cousin... (who is absolutely adorable by the way) is called ella and then i forgot about that name but then Rawr135 reminded me and i thought haayyy why not coz it is such a lovely name!**

**alyssa coz you know shanes sister but then she appears! what do you think? will she be pissed, happy or greatful the baby has that name !**

**! i broke my promise about making these shorter! sorry i swear that will start next chapter ! **

**i love all my readers so much ! danielle xxx x **

**p.s thanks if you take the time to review i really appreciate it x**


	13. Chapter 11

**hey... got really quite bored so i decided to stick up another chapter.**

**thanks so all who reviewed.**

* * *

shanes pov.

my eyes were stuck on my beautiful baby daughter. she was so tiny compared to all the other babies on the ward. i peeled my eyes away from the baby to look at claire. she looked so beautiful even when she was so tired. you could see the bags under her eyes.

"have you decided on a name?" the doctor asked at from her back to claire who was looking at me.

"Ella Alyssa Danvers" she replied.

WTF? danvers? why not collins? shit... was she leaving me? and trying to let me down softly?

nah... but this... i gotta know the answer to.

"Claire-" i said turning towards her but her eyes were somewhere else... at the corner of the room. she nodded as if talking to someone...who? Lyss.

She then returned her view to me. "shane?" she asked "can we call the baby collins?"

finally... but what took her so long? why didnt she just call the baby that.

"sure." i leaned down and kissed her. passionatly. til someone cleared their throat.

"eeew. porno?" michael said as he and eve entered the room.

"jeeze michael the docs in here!" Eve hissed at him. michael looked like (if he wasnt a vamp) he'd be bright red. "sooo, whatcha call her?" she continued.

"Ella Alyssa D-" i began to say but of course claire cut in.

"Collins" she said. i felt really stupid but i couldnt help the smile that grew on my face.

"aw, thats so cute." Eve said and walked away from Michael, over to the incubator. "oh, shes so tiny! i love her already. so when do you bring her home?"

the doctor walked over infront of Eve. "not til the baby is stable enough."

* * *

**three weeks later...**

**claires pov.**

Shane pulled up to my mum and dads old home. he got out and came and opened the door for me. i stood up with the baby in the car seat and attached it to the pram Shane had gotten out.

"home, sweet, home." he murmured. he wasnt too happy about moving out of the glass was i but we couldnt raise a child there.

we went straight in the door and up to the nursery. i placed ella in the newly bought cot.

"sweet dreams baby" shane said but his arms round me from behind and began nibbling my ear.

_mmmmmm... _i didnt realise i was moaning til shane turned me round and said "you really shouldnt be making that noise infront of a minor." in my ear.

he whisked me away into the bedroom.

* * *

**a little while later...**

_bang!_ i woke up startled. i looked beside me. shane was still asleep. i stood up and grabbed the stake from the bedside table.

i opened the doors and went down the stairs. what i saw shocked me. i muffled a scream in the palm of my hand.

"ah, Claire." he said "my sources have me believing you have a child. Yes?"

i nodded.

"well, this simply cannot do. do you want this child to live."

i was so shocked i couldnt stop the tears from falling. i nodded.

"then the child must be gone. by wednesday. do you hear me!" he screeched.

i nodded and collapsed. he left through the door.

my life was about to become hell. i dont want this. i've been through so much already.

* * *

**sorry if this is short but hayy CLIFFYYY! now review or i swear the next chap wont EVER be up.**

**haha byebye ! 8-) x**


	14. the end!

**sorry guys but this is where it ends... for now anyway!**

**i want your thoughts and views on the story so far!**

**i want to make the sequel even better!**

**special shout outs to all who reviewed-**

**you know you love me  
ima rockstar6379  
claire and shane 4ever  
nevershoutneverfan5392  
****rawr135**

**pixieredd**

**ObbsesivePooLover99  
I3Shane  
****vampigal**

**badasschick01**

**rida**

**love this story**

**thank you very much and sorry to whoever i missed !**

**also i need a beta reader.**

**love you guys very much !**


End file.
